<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hate to Engage You by DelusiononRye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776006">Hate to Engage You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusiononRye/pseuds/DelusiononRye'>DelusiononRye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher Returns, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill Cipher starts out as an asshole, Bottom Dipper Pines, Demon Bill Cipher, Eventual Romance, Hate Sex, Human Bill Cipher, Lonely Dipper Pines, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Top Bill Cipher, Triangle Bill Cipher, eventual protective Bill Cipher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusiononRye/pseuds/DelusiononRye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, let us review, Dipper Pines.” The demon shoved his cane so that it bumped into Dipper’s forehead. “You stuck your nose into all of my plans, resisted heeding my warnings, and decided to further soil the masterpiece that I intended to last for the rest of eternity. Remember that, Pine Tree?” Bill’s eye momentarily shifted to a bright crimson before phasing back into its original golden-yellow hue. “It has been years for you, yet for me, your pathetic lives pass so quickly it might as well have been a day since I last saw you.”</p><p>*I'm sorry, I'm awful at summaries so I thought an excerpt would do better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher &amp; Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hate to Engage You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Alright, Dipper, I’m going to need you to keep track of the sleep you are getting per night between this visit and the next in...I’d say three days. Also, if any adverse effects occur with your new medication, call me right away.” His psychiatrist handed him the script for his medication, offering a smile.</p><p> “Of course,” Dipper responded, taking the paper which would undoubtedly end up buried in the bottom of his briefcase. He stood up from his chair, hastily gathering his jacket from the seat cushion.</p><p> “Mr. Pines, you still seem perturbed. Are you sure you want to go so soon? I have more than enough time to listen between now and my next scheduled appointment.”</p><p> “No. No, I’m perfectly alright, thanks. Uh. Take care.”</p><p> “You do the same, Mr. Pines.”</p><p>He slipped from the room and out into the overcast streets of Piedmont. It felt so much better to be out of that room. Like all of the others before, it was no help to his current condition. Eight years should have been long enough to breathe, right? Countless rounds of therapy, prying questions from their parents, weird glances and rumors circulating, everything was fine until it absolutely wasn’t.</p><p>The man carried residual baggage from that summer he spent at Gravity Falls. His under eyes were constantly tinted a lavender hue from lack of rest thanks to a persistent golden triangle. Even in waking, he heard his name being called in the most inopportune times, causing his hands to tremble and sweat to coat his pallid skin. He didn’t lose a fragment of himself to that town, no, he left so much more.</p><p>Denial was a powerful force. Dipper found excuses not to return to the Oregon town that dominated his memories. Years of his youth fled from him as he avoided speaking of the past occurrences with Mabel, who, on the contrary, found reminiscing upon their time in the twisted town a pleasurable experience. It would have been the same way for Dipper if he could shed the suspicion that all was not right and focus upon the bright side of the many adventures they experienced together. If he could just forget <i>him</i>/</p><p> “Ba-Boop.” Dipper’s twenty year old twin hadn’t changed a lick as she plastered a glitter-ridden, pastel unicorn sticker to the middle of his forehead. “You’re staring off again, bro-bro. Something has got your nerves in a twist, and I think I know exactly what it is.” Only difference was she was taller, lacked braces, and looked more mature. She was still sweater-obsessed though, and Dipper highly doubted that would change.</p><p> “You’re right. Same old conundrum.” Dipper sighed, rubbing some glitter from the sticker between his forefinger and thumb.</p><p>Mabel frowned, picking absentmindedly at another sticker. “What did your new therapist have to say about everything?”</p><p>Dipper shook his head before standing up to make himself another cup of coffee. He felt like the walking dead. Hallucinations, both auditory and visual, became worse once he let the sleeplessness really get to him. The caffeine helped him keep them at bay, or maybe it was that he was so strung out and jittery that he just didn’t notice when they did occur.</p><p> “Therapy hasn’t helped at all, Mabel. It’s useless spending money on-on that shit!”</p><p> “Dipper!” Mabel’s eyes reflected her concern. “You’re not even going to give this one a chance?”</p><p> A yellow reflection in his coffee cup caused him to glance up and over his shoulder. <i>Nothing. Of course it’s fucking nothing.</i> Stupid isosceles reflection. “Just need some horse tranquilizers to help me sleep or something like that.” He laughed, waving the script from the psychiatrist, but Mabel’s smile suggested worry rather than humor.</p><p> “I really think you should talk to Grunkle Stan and Ford.”</p><p> Dipper set his cup down, spilling some of the scalding fluid on his hands. He hissed and wiped it off hastily. “No. Not gonna happen.”</p><p> “Why not?” Mabel furrowed her brow, indignation clear in her eyes.</p><p> “This is a me problem, Mabel. It’s all up here,” Dipper pointed firmly at his forehead, “It’s always been up here. I don’t need to involve them in this.” <i>I don’t want them to see me like this.</i></p><p> “Dipper, you’ve suffered long enough, don’t you think? Don’t you miss Grunkle Stan? Soos? What about Wendy? You were such good friends...” Mabel stated hopefully. “It would be therapeutic, seeing everyone again. Maybe you could finally put everything to rest once and for all.”</p><p>Dipper sighed, rubbing his temples. “I’m...I’m not going back, Mabes. I can’t. I just can’t. You go for me, they would love to see you. I know you have friends back there, but it’s not something that’s feasible for me.”</p><p>There was a thick silence before Mabel sighed. “Come on, bro-bro, you don’t have to go back, just at least talk with someone. I’ve been watching you deteriorate and it’s painful to see. <b>Please</b> promise you’ll do it.”</p><p> “...if I speak with the Grunkles, no more therapists?” Dipper asked warily. Mabel offered a half-smile in response, leaning back in her dining chair.</p><p> “For now, Dipper. For now.”</p><p> Dipper wanted to hit his face against the cabinets at that, but he relented for the sake of his sibling. She shouldn’t have to worry about his wellbeing day in and out. “Alright, I promise.”</p><p>~</p><p><i>Pine Tree</i> Dipper heard, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. A large, crimson eye with a bloodshot sclera took over his line of sight, growing in size. Warmth accompanied the imagery, increasing in intensity until it was absolutely sweltering. Dipper gasped, scrambling back in the space which lacked color, sound, any semblance of time. <i>Looking a little desperate there, aren’t we Pine Tree?</i> the maniacal laugh which ricocheted off the interior of his skull was deafening.</p><p>Dipper sat upright, cold sweat slicking his skin. His hands shook violently as he gasped for air, staring into the darkness of his kitchen. He could tell his coffee had been knocked over as cold liquid drip-dropped onto his thighs from the tabletop.</p><p> “S-shit,” Dipper choked out, stumbling from the table in search of a light and some napkins. “M’fine.” He coughed, the pressure in his chest decreasing gradually as he flicked on a light, banishing the contents of his dreams into the shadows where they belonged. He counted down from twenty, focusing on each breath he took, watching the trembling of his hands slowly decrease.</p><p>Even with his panic attack subsiding, he still felt extremely exposed. His throat felt desert dry as he trudged through the kitchen towards his bedroom, deciding halfway that the living room would have to do. Dipper’s body was on the verge of shutting down he was so exhausted. He turned on the television before leaning back into the couch cushions and staring up at the patterns on his ceiling. Dejavu hit him like a brick to the face as he plummeted into something akin to slumber.</p><p>Silence was what woke him this time around. There were always sounds in the city and he cherished it even on his worst days. It brought him back to reality. Monochrome scenery met his eyes and before he could register why sound had ceased to exist, a movement from the direction of his bedroom caused his blood to run cold. The thud of his heart in his ribcage was the only thing keeping him semi-centered while he otherwise panicked, heaving for air like a fish out of water.</p><p>No. He reminded himself to breathe steadily--the God damned therapist had always told him to breathe in these situations. Of course, it was easier said than done. This was only a dream, it was always a dream. He’d get through it like he always did and--</p><p>“My, my, Pine Tree,” an all too familiar voice filled the space, “You’ve grown.” Dipper was frozen in horror. None of his nightmares so far had been this lucid. A lithe, well-dressed figure materializing from the shadows, his prim yellow waistcoat in sharp contrast to the gray atmosphere surrounding the both of them. A golden eye with a sliver for a pupil pinned him in a glare while his lips pulled into a devious grin. The top-hat and gold cane cemented Dipper’s worst fears as the man approached him, sharp teeth glinting in the dim lighting. “Did ya miss me? Oh, tell me you missed me, Pine Tree. I can see it in your eyes!”</p><p> Dipper’s throat felt as though it would collapse in upon itself. “No, you-” Dipper stammered, pointing a finger at the approaching demon, scooting himself across the couch cushions until his ass met the floor suddenly and painfully. “You were banished from this realm, g-gone, Grunkle Stan, he made sure of it-” he swallowed roughly, eyes watering, “I’m dreaming. I’m in control.”</p><p> “Hah! You recall the Dreamscape, yes? Pine Tree, do I look dead to you? Answer me this: did you listen to a thing I said to you? What part of being of pure energy with no weakness did you miss? You thought he’d keep me trapped in that hick town forever, didn’t you? Tsk. Oh, Pine Tree…”</p><p> “Impossible. This is impossible,” The man gasped, his breathing ragged. This wasn’t happening. Bill Cipher was not in front of him, because he was asleep, this was just an extra fucked up and realistic dream of his. It would pass like all of the rest had.</p><p> “Don’t you know, Pines, I’ve had my eye on you for all those years you were gone. Oh, it’s funny how dumb you <i>still</i> are! Nothing is impossible when you’re <i>me</i>.” Bill rocked back on his heels, leaning forward on his cane. “Look at you, Pine Tree. Strange how your face stayed so similar. Aren’t flesh bags supposed to age? Besides getting taller I’d say you retained that baby face.” That grin said primal, conveyed sadistic musings.</p><p> “So you really have been stalking me? I’m not f-fucking crazy,” Dipper snarled, anger suddenly overcoming the bone-chilling fear and panic which urged him to protect himself. “What the hell is wrong with you? So only <i>now</i> you choose to show up in person instead of robbing me of sleep?”</p><p> “Well, let us review, Dipper Pines.” The demon shoved his cane so that it bumped into Dipper’s forehead. “You stuck your nose into all of my plans, resisted heeding my warnings, and decided to further soil the masterpiece that I intended to last for the rest of eternity. Remember that, Pine Tree?” Bill’s eye momentarily shifted to a bright crimson before phasing back into its original golden-yellow hue. “It has been years for you, yet for me, your pathetic lives pass so quickly it might as well have been a day since I last saw you.”</p><p> “I ruined your plan because it was necessary,” Dipper stated sharply, eyeing the cane which slowly withdrew from its proximity in front of his face. Dipper’s hands clenched into fists. “You were out to kill us all, what did you fucking expect?!”</p><p>Bill snagged the man’s jaw in a flash of motion, wrenching Dipper towards him. Dipper gasped in pain as his neck was then forced back to look up at Bill Cipher’s unimpressed expression. The demon’s lip curled in disgust. <i>Fuck. You’ve done it now, Dipper</i> the man thought, terror immobilizing his insides.</p><p> “I’ll do whatever I like with you, Pine Tree. Want to know why?” The demon leaned close enough that Dipper could count the dark blond hairs of his eyebrows if he so wished. “Because I can. I can pop in whenever I please. Nifty ain’t it, Pine Tree? This is a work of art I call my own meat bag, which means-” Bill shoved the man away, letting him fall forward at his feet. Dipper rubbed at his aching jaw. “-I’ve got access to the living world, kid.” The demon laughed heartily. “Took me a while, but oh, was it worth it.”</p><p> “Fuck you.”</p><p> “Tsk. What a filthy mouth, Pine Tree. You should watch that tongue around me, lest I take you up on the offer.” Dipper grimaced at that, on the defensive as the demon guffawed. Everything keeping Dipper sane had crumbled, his worst fears proving to be reality. He knew in the pit of his stomach that he would be at the mercy of the demon. Cipher had really been toying with him, but now he was fearing the direction his life was about to head in.</p><p> “What do you want from me?” Dipper asked and instantly regretted it as Bill’s smile widened further. He stepped up to Dipper and sat himself down on the couch, causing the other man to stiffen in equal surprise and horror at their proximity. Bill crossed his legs, leaning his cane against the side table next to him, before pinning Dipper with his focused golden gaze.</p><p> “Glad you finally asked. I want <i>you</i>, Pine Tree. You, and only you, no one else in your worthless family will fulfill this position, no, I. Want. YOU.” Dipper must have looked horrified because Bill couldn’t help but let a chuckle slip past his pointed teeth.</p><p> “I’ll make you a deal you can’t turn down: I take you, and the meat bags you care about won’t suffer. In fact, it’s guaranteed, I won’t touch a hair on their heads.”</p><p>Dipper was aghast. “The last time I made a deal with you, you lied to my face, possessed and injured my body, and destroyed important possessions of mine. How do I know you won’t deceive me this time?”</p><p> “You don’t. But, if you can’t tell, I’m not shy about going to great lengths to get what I want. Do you really want to see what I will do to secure this deal, Pine Tree?”</p><p>Dipper contemplated what his resistance would lead to, how it would endanger the lives of everyone he loved. He didn’t ever want to put them through pain again if he could help it. He couldn’t live with himself if Mabel or any of the others were harmed because of him.</p><p><i>God, this is so fucked up.</i> “So, what? You want to torture me, then kill me?” Dipper asked, a wretched sensation forming in his gut. His vision began to spin as he looked into the demon’s dazzling human face only to remember that this was Bill, the Bill who thought pain was hilarious and wrenched teeth from the jaws of still-living animals (or people if the mood struck him).</p><p> “Psh. So unimaginative, Pine Tree. I was thinking more along the lines of playing, you know, getting a good feel for this physical body,” Bill’s smile revealed malicious intent and Dipper’s skin crawled. “Nothing you couldn’t handle, right, Pines?”</p><p>That eye said be very scared if you know what is good for you. Dipper felt bile rising up in his throat. He was screwed. More than screwed, in fact; his nightmares had been a fraction of a taste of what was to come. Now, here he was facing a circumstance where he was being threatened by the psychotic demon who had apparently been haunting his dreams for the past eight years. It was all so tangible and his defenses were falling away. It was him or his family: he had to choose between the two alternatives, and by the look of it, Bill was growing steadily impatient.</p><p> “So what do ya say, kid? Deal or no deal? Let me tell you, I’d love to get this show on the road if you know what I’m saying,” Bill winked before a cyan flame engulfed his right clawed hand, claws peaking through the black gloves adorning his hands.</p><p>Dipper closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the hell he was about to enter and shoved his hand in the direction of the eagerly waiting demon. “Deal.”</p><p>The blue flame climbed his arm, although instead of the heat he was expecting there was the sensation of ice upon his skin, raising gooseflesh along his body. As much as he wanted to maintain an exterior that would show Bill how ‘not scared’ he was, the fact was he was terrified.</p><p> “Mmm, Pine Tree, look at the good decision you just made! We didn’t have to get into the nitty gritty because who cares, not you evidently!” Bill unbuttoned his waistcoat and cast it over onto an adjacent chair. “I think you knew there was more to this deal. Are you curious?” Dipper just stared at Bill, recognizing that he probably just sold his soul to this maniac. None of it felt real. Bill snapped insistently in front of his face before scowling.</p><p> “Ey, Pine Tree. I didn’t shake that fleshy hand yours just for you to go comatose.” Bill slapped the side of Dipper’s face patronizingly before the man snarled in response. “There we go, earth to my new toy! That’s what I like to see.”</p><p> “You can thank yourself for my exhaustion. Deal with it.” Dipper spat, believing he truly got off Scott-free before a hand was buried in his hair, tightening to the point where his entire scalp burned.</p><p> “You’ve got a lot of gall, kid. I’m still a demon, don’t let the vessel fool ya.” For good measure, Bill yanked on the curly brunette locks of hair, earning a pained hiss from Dipper. The demon sneered. “Are we clear?”</p><p> “S-sure, yeah, clear. Crystal clear.”</p><p> “Splendid.” Bill tightened his grip on the man’s hair once more before letting him go, reveling in the soured expression upon Dipper’s face. The demon’s excitement couldn’t be contained as he let a wry chuckle slip through his clenched teeth.</p><p><i>Go fuck yourself, bastard</i> Dipper bit out under his breath before the dream demon’s pupil narrowed. In an instant, he was pulled up and into Bill’s clutches, both of his wrists captured swiftly in a crushing grip.</p><p> “You know, I’ve always loved how expressive you are. Just made a deal with me and already so feisty and defiant. Although, you really shouldn’t bite the hand that feeds you, Pine Tree.” The grip on Dipper’s wrists bordered on excruciating and the man began to genuinely panic. Bill looked at him with that shit eating grin while he writhed. Dipper’s vision began to tunnel, the edges of his vision occluding everything but the smirking demon in front of him.</p><p> “Ah-ah, Bill, o-OW, I’m sorry I-I--” there were a couple snaps, followed closely by a distinct crunch, encouraging the heightening intensity of Dipper’s screams. Bill squeezed until he felt ample separation between bones, drinking in the man's agony. Dipper crumpled to the ground when Bill released his hold on his broken wrists, releasing shaky sobs. “NoOo! N-no, no more, please! I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” He choked out, the radiating pain overwhelming his senses.</p><p>Bill’s palms ignited in blue flames before he had each recently shattered wrist in his clutches once more. Dipper squirmed, trying to distance himself from the monster in front of him. “No, nonono, Bill, please, stop-”</p><p> “Can it, Pine Tree,” Bill growled as the fire surrounded the man’s wrists. Dipper felt the bones shift, and as soon as they did, the pain subsided. “Unless you’d rather have two useless hands, I don’t mind either way.” Dipper was out of breath as Bill stood up straight again, brushing himself off. He glanced at his hands in disbelief, then back at the dream demon.</p><p>All he could do was shake his head as words wouldn’t come to him. The memory of the agony was clear in his mind. Tears glistened on his reddened cheeks as he stared up at Bill. No longer convinced this was a dream, he contemplated the gravity of the mistake he had made. He was doomed to suffer, Dipper was convinced of it. His breaths were stilted and shallow as he continued to stare, the weight of his circumstances fully translating, feeding the flames of his sleep deprived confusion.</p><p> The dream demon eyed the man, sensing the waves of fear and fury coming off of him. He processed an urge to pull Dipper close once more, but not to harm him. The desire to throw the man into a wall and taste his tears was another idea which presented itself, but then again he did not want to shatter Pine Tree. Human minds were easily broken, and he did not intend to break him. No, the longevity of his new toy was imperative, so he needed to reign himself in before he did some real damage.</p><p> “Pine Tree. Come here.” Bill cooed, reaching out for Dipper once more. The man shrunk back like a wounded animal, yet the demon pulled him to his feet in a fluid motion. He could taste the human’s fear and it thrilled him, egging him on. “It’s been eons since I’ve inhabited a meat bag. I’d like to witness how to function properly using you as an example. The deal was that you were in my possession, not that I would cause you agony. I, ehem, got ahead of myself.” The demon ran his digits through Dipper’s thick hair. The man was shaking distinctly and he was certain in this mindset the human was bound to mentally distance himself. He wouldn’t have that.</p><p> “O-okay,” Dipper sputtered. He was instantly aware of every aspect of this new version of the demon he encountered in his sleep. His heart was pattering out of fear, as well as out of twisted anticipation. “You...made this? You’re not possessing someone?” Dipper furrowed his brows as he inspected the face more closely, a searing blush arising as Bill’s smile morphed into one which was less terrifying and more inviting. <i>Leave it to Cipher to choose wickedly handsome features.</i></p><p> “It’s all my craftsmanship. You like it?” Bill leaned closer, regards for personal space never considered. “Possessing someone long term would be unrealistic, Pine Tree. Too much of them, not enough of me.”</p><p>Dipper swallowed, attempting to come up with some semblance of an answer to all that. “I...it’s a good body. G-good job, Bill.”</p><p> “Only just ‘good’? Damn. And here I thought I looked pretty, Pine Tree. Are you shooting me down?” The demon faked a downtrodden expression, only to regain his signature smirk (snarl?) in the next instant. The dream demon’s hands were under his shirt suddenly, caressing his chest and over his abdomen.“I think the years were kind to you, kid. You didn’t fill out too much, but it fits you.”</p><p>Dipper reeled back, nearly falling backward; if it weren’t for Bill’s grasp on his t-shirt he would’ve. “Woah, woah! Personal space-”</p><p> “Aw, don’t be that way, Pine Tree. Just curious is all. Aren’t you even the littlest bit interested about what you see? I see your skin flush every time I-” Bill pulled them so that their chests touched, only inches existing between their faces, “Do <i>this</i>.</p><p> “T-this is a lot. Listen, you just broke my wrists-”</p><p> “And mended them. Your point?”</p><p> “Now you’re trying to seduce me, I think? What the fuck? Bill.”</p><p> “M’yes, Pine Tree?” The demon watched him with a half-lidded expression, clearly finding all of this amusing. Dipper fumed.</p><p> “No. No way. I’m not going to sleep with the being who tried to kill me and the rest of my family. For all I know you’re going to wait until I’m in a vulnerable position to eviscerate me and then claim because you ‘put my organs back, it’s all fine and dandy’.”</p><p> “So you don’t find my form at all attractive? Not one little bit?” The demon released Dipper, walking around him in order to whisper in one of his ears. “You’re quite the catch, Pine Tree.” Dipper spun around to face him again.</p><p>Dipper’s face was alight with embarrassment. “I’m really not. S-stop that.” He put some space between the two of them. “You’re out to get under my skin. This isn’t funny, Bill.”</p><p> “I want to <b>learn</b>,” the dream demon corrected him. “I’ll lighten up, give you some reprieve, it’ll be an experience kid.” Bill Cipher flashed him a grin. Dipper bit his lower lip until he tasted blood. His fear was subsiding, replaced instead with growing suspicion. There was something about being close to Bill in this form, although that could also be the fact that he had avoided human contact as often as possible for nearly a decade. He approached Bill cautiously, watching the demon’s smile intensify as he did so.</p><p> “How could you be serious? Humans disgust you.”</p><p> “Most humans, Pine Tree. If you disgusted me, I would have killed you quickly and saved myself time. Why would I want to put up with someone who I thought vile?”</p><p>Dipper blinked at him absently as anger subsided, parting the way for a realization. Bill was into him. The demon who attempted to kill him and his family, along with the population of Gravity Falls, was sizing him up hungrily. Dipper’s body burned with embarrassment.</p><p> “I’m not completely sure. Heh.” Dipper’s face seared with heat and his heart was beating so fast he began to see stars speckling his vision. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere but Bill’s face. The demon wouldn’t settle for that. They were just getting started as far as he was concerned.</p><p>A finger under his chin lifted Dipper’s eyes to meet Bill’s single-eyed gaze, the dream demon’s pupil contracted further into a sliver. The man’s breath caught in his throat. Dipper’s mind stalled as Bill pressed his lips against his own without warning, creating a firm, yet soft pressure which was entirely foreign to him. Dipper sucked in an unsteady breath, the scent of the demon flustering him further as he recognized how awfully <i>good</i> it was. It reminded the man of the forest, a combination of fresh cut wood and some other spicier fragrance. Was Bill wearing cologne?</p><p>Dipper clumsily kissed back, just as afraid as he was invested in the heat of this moment. His nerves were alight with the sensation of Bill’s hands creeping up under his shirt, touching his bare skin, and making Dipper hate himself for becoming light-headed as his enemy twisted his tongue with his own. Hands were around his waist, pulling him snug against the demon’s torso as he disconnected their mouths. Dipper felt breathless and although so many things could be said, he found himself unable to speak.</p><p><i>Bill just kissed me. And I liked it. What the fuck is wrong with me?</i> Dipper was mortified as he felt his boxer briefs becoming painfully tight as the friction between them increased. Bill was nipping at the soft skin of his neck and Dipper was lost at what he could do. This was the first time he had contact with anyone like this in years, and besides being painfully out of practice, he was dumbfounded that <i>Bill Cipher</i> was the one doing it to him.</p><p> “B-Bill?” Dipper gasped as the demon delivered something just shy of a bite, sending a jolt of pain through his neck. His hands flew up to Bill’s chest, somewhere between wanting to push him away and determine a more even ground between them. Dipper knew the demon’s moods were unpredictable, so he stopped just shy of shoving Bill off of him. He inhaled a deep breath and released it, centering himself.</p><p> “I like the way you say my name, Pine Tree,” Bill smiled salaciously, running a thumb over the man’s bottom lip. “Say it again.” The demon demanded, eye bright in the dim light.</p><p> “Bill,” Dipper stated, taken off guard as the dream demon ground his hips into his own, wedging a leg between his own thighs. Dipper’s breathing became shaky as he realized where this was headed, apprehension drying out his mouth. “Bill Cipher,” he said softly, and his wariness must have been evident, because the demon chuckled wryly.</p><p> “Are you afraid, Pine Tree?” Bill’s amorous voice warmed his ear as he proceeded to trace the outer rim with the tip of his tongue. Dipper shivered, his face heating up. “Or is it that you do find me attractive despite what you have been telling yourself? I sense that you may be conflicted. Let me help you with that.” The dream demon tilted the man’s head back only to kiss him sweetly, albeit deeply.</p><p>Dipper’s eyes nearly rolled back in his skull. He could have cried. This wasn’t right, this couldn’t have been right, but God did it feel good. His lips buzzed with sensation as he kissed back, cursing Bill’s name for all it was worth. If he was lucky, this would all end up a dream, and he could ride out this unexpected event with no consequences. That kind of thinking was dangerous and he was well aware of it, but he felt intoxicated by the feeling of being held close. It had been so long…</p><p>So long since he felt wanted by anyone. Loneliness had permeated so deeply that finding himself had become a lost cause. But right now, even though he knew he had fucked up, that he was digging his own grave as he was kissing the demon back, he couldn’t pull away. He could play pretend and everything would be alright.</p><p> An explorative hand trailed down his belly, dipping beneath his shorts, under the hem of his briefs, and Dipper’s breath hitched. “Bill,” his voice cracked, his lips tingling from the sucking and nipping. He hid his face as the demon stroked his dick, pleasure radiating up his lower back and curling tightly in his lower stomach.</p><p> “Oh no,” Bill chastised, “You look at me, Pine Tree. I <b>insist</b>.” The demon’s lust was climbing, reaching a pinnacle, but he had promised himself that he would do this slowly. Breaking Pine Tree was not a process to be rushed; he would savor every part of it.</p><p> “O-okay,” Dipper responded breathily.</p><p> “Okay, who?” Bill pressed insistently, grinding his hips into Dipper’s pointedly, squeezing the shaft in his grip before drawing his hand up and over the leaking tip.</p><p>Dipper searched his thoughts, distracted by all of the sensations, but eager to keep them happening. “Uh...M-Master?” Shame shrouded Dipper’s thoughts as it exited his mouth, regret instantaneous. Bill’s expression lit up with an unholy glee.</p><p> “Oh, <i>fuck</i>, Pine Tree,” the dream demon cooed, “That’s what I’m talkin’ about.” The demon snagged one of Dipper’s hands and placed it over his crotch where his slacks were straining, threatening to pop the button holding them closed. With his mouth on Dipper’s throat, he sucked, nimble fingers undoing the buttons on the man’s shirt before working on his own. He unbuttoned and slipped out of his own shirt, itching to indulge (and destroy) the man in front of him. The years he had taken to create this body were well spent as far as he was concerned.</p><p>Bill sat down on the couch. As much as he wanted to drag this out for hours, his body was new, as were the full fledged desires which coursed through it. “Take those off.” The demon ordered, gesturing at Dippers shorts. The man’s face was beet red, all thanks to Bill. Bill couldn’t help but chuckle, watching the man tremble. Victory was sweet. “Now come here.”</p><p>Dipper was pulled into Bill’s lap so that he straddled the demon’s thighs. The man’s heart was pounding in his chest, so hard in fact that he could see his pulse in his vision. His brown eyes were imploring, giving Bill all the more satisfaction. Oh, this would be grand.</p><p>Bill made a show of undoing his slacks, releasing his straining cock. He was proportionate to his height, nothing massive, yet he knew his size was still envied by many men. Humans were strange when it came to the size of their penises. He could care less. He retrieved a small bottle from one of his pockets and squirted some clear, jelly-like liquid onto his fingers. Dipper’s eyes widened in realization, and the dream demon bit back impending laughter.</p><p>Bill swore Pine Tree would have jumped from his lap when he circled the outside of the man’s anus, but miraculously Dipper remained. From where his hands grabbed his shoulders, Bill could feel Dipper’s pulse hammering. He was even more amazed that he remained as he slipped a digit inside, testing the waters. Dipper made a sound of discomfort, but stayed where he was.</p><p>It hurt. Everything about this penetration was uncomfortable, and this was a singular finger. Part of the man began to panic. He wasn’t stupid, he was certain Bill wanted to fuck him. Dipper bit into his bottom lip until it began to bleed. Then another digit was slipped inside, eliciting a burning sensation. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>When a third was snuck in alongside the others, Dipper had begun to sweat. At some point, Bill’s fingers brushed something which made him see stars; it was as though the pain translated directly into pleasure, before it returned to a dull throb.</p><p> “S-shit.”</p><p> “Does it hurt?” Bill asked, eye trained on Dipper’s expression. Dipper swallowed.</p><p> “Somewhat? Can you-” Dipper made a curling and flexing motion with his own fingers, and Bill immediately obliged. Dipper was too late to stifle his groan of pleasure. The demon repeated the motion, twisting and flexing his digits while simultaneously moving them in and out slowly, drinking in Dipper’s expression. Although it was contorted at times, Bill interpreted bliss. His interest was piqued.</p><p>He withdrew his digits, emptying a small amount of lube onto his straining cock, before coating it with a few strokes. He eyed Dipper hungrily.</p><p> “Come here, Pine Tree,” Bill coaxed, urging the man to lift himself up. Dipper did, legs shaking as he did so, before he felt Bill’s erection pressed right up against his backside. The man’s breath caught in his throat as Bill’s claws bit into his thighs, pleading him to sink down on his shaft. The burn was significant, but Dipper found it in himself to continue until he sank down to the base of Bill’s cock. Tears stung in his eyes, but he wouldn’t show that it hurt. He’d only give the demon the satisfaction he wanted.</p><p>Bill groaned as pleasure coursed through him. This was different than using his hand as he had when the body had first seen its completion. But <i>this</i> was so much more intense, so much more enjoyable. Tight, slick, heat around him as he watched Dipper’s strained expression, this was something he would dedicate to memory.</p><p> “Oh, Pine Tree. Move for me.” Bill sneered, drawing his claws over the man’s milky thighs.</p><p> “Y-yes,” Dipper replied, before claws dug further into his thighs, drawing a pained gasp from him.</p><p> “Yes, what, Pine Tree?” Bill snarled.</p><p> “Yes, Master Cipher.”</p><p>Bill hummed in contentment. “Very good, Pine Tree. Now show me what a good slut you are and <b>fuck</b> yourself on my cock.”</p><p>Dipper blushed furiously, but obeyed, lifting himself up and sinking back into the dream demon’s lap. Bill’s hands cupped his ass, using his grip to speed up Dipper’s rhythm when he felt he needed to do so. Otherwise he watched the man’s expression as it altered from flustered to blissed out. The show really began when Bill decided he would involve himself, surprising Dipper as he thrusted up and into him. That drew out a sound the demon liked.</p><p> “Bill!” Dipper choked out as the demon began to genuinely fuck him. It was overwhelming, but the sensations derived from it were nothing like he’d ever felt. He was definitely bleeding from where Bill’s claws had punctured his skin, yet the pain was nothing in comparison to the pleasure shooting up his spine every time the dream demon hit that spot inside of him. Dipper was coming undone at Bill’s hands.</p><p>When Dipper came, Bill didn’t stop. Chasing his own pleasure, he kept pounding into Dipper until he felt the coiling of pressure deep in his pelvis, before he emptied himself deep inside of the man, who offered a tired groan. Dipper’s face was pressed into the dip of his neck and shoulder, either exhausted, ashamed, or contemplating what his life had come to (or a mixture of the three). Bill was satisfied, and for the moment, done with the man. In a dismissive fashion, he cleaned himself up, grabbed his items of clothing, and with a snap of his fingers, he left Pine Tree, who had since started to doze off.</p><p>Let him deal with the aftermath of their coupling. It’s not as if there was significant blood loss. The kid would be fine. With his deal established, Bill was certain that he had promised a very entertaining future for himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>